Hitting The Town
by Angelheart2
Summary: Buffy, Faith and Willow have the night of their lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does.

Spoilers: Bad Girls I guess, during the time when Faith was excepted in the scooby gang.

Authors Notes: This is my first fic. I am writing it to see if I can upload properly, obviously if you are reading this it worked. I'm posting this first chapter as a trial and the others will follow. Faith is friends with Buffy and accepted by the gang.

Ring! ring! Ring! ring!

"Hello?" Buffy picked up her phone. She'd just gotten home from patrol and was in an extreamly good mood, Giles had given her and Faith the weekend off due to lack of vamp activity.

"Hey B it's me" Faith's voice answered on the other line.

"Oh, hey Faith watcha doin' this weekend?"

"Well I figured we could do something, if you want, maybe with Willow?"

"Sounds cool, I'm in."

"Great!" Faith answered enthusiastically. She was relieved, she was worried Buffy would say no and try to get out of it. "We could all like, sleep at my place or something." She added.

"sounds fab Faith, no parents around, definatley a plus. I'll call and tell Willow, how's Saturday at 4.00 sound?"

"sounds good, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Buffy hung up and went to call Willow.

"Hey Will, would you like to sleepover at Faith's on Saturday?"

"Faith's?" Willow asked. "I thought the Faith relationship was strictley a slayer only buissness deal." Willow said nervously.

"Well we haven't really done anything social yet but it's not like there's some rule that says we can't" Buffy answered.

"Yeah, well um that would be o.k I guess. What time?"

"Well why don't you come to my place at quarter to and I'll drive us down"

"o.k Wait! Drive us down? What do you mean?"

"Mum flew to New York for an art convention and she left me the car" Buffy squealed excitedly.

"Oh wow! That's soo cool. See you on Saturday then. Bye."

"Bye" Buffy smiled and hung up. She was now even more excited about this weekend.

SATURDAY

Willow was just about to head over to Buffy's. Faith's she thought. We've never been to Faith's before, I didn't even know Buffy liked Faith. Well I understand why she would, I mean they're the slayers, the chosen two, they've got a special bond, one that I can never be part of . Buffy can tell Faith things she could never tell me, I wouldn't understand. What if Faith becomes Buffy's best friend? Where would that leave me?

Buffy was really excited about this weekend. Not only was she going to a sleep-over, but with Willow and Faith. She was glad she was getting to know Faith and she woould also have Willow there, like a saftey line.

Oo! There was Willow's knock now, better run.

"Hey Faith."

"Hello Faith." Buffy and Willow greeted.

"Hey guys come on in." Faith replied. They walked in. "O.K I figured we could set up in here if you like" Faith said as she walked into the lounge room. "Did you guys bring your sleeping bags?" both girls nodded "Great" she smiled. "Lets set up."


	2. PART 2

Disclaimer: see p1.

AN: I know this second part took forever but I've had heaps of homework. This is my first fic. And even though the last part was nothing when all the parts are up this does go somewhere and I promise the other parts will be up soon.

PART 2

"What do you want to do now?" asked Willow. It was 9.00 and they'd finished watching all their movies. "Look what I brought" Buffy said, she opened her bag and produced a carton of Baccardi Breezes. Faith smiled "Way to go B! Didn't know you had it in ya. I'll go get a bottle opener."

"Um guys!" Willow said uncertainly "we shouldn't do this, we're underage! What would Giles say? Come to think of it, how did you get those anyway Buffy?"

"Will" Buffy said "it's o.k. Giles isn't here, no one's here! And for your information I got these off that nerd Jonathan." She said exastperatly. Willow looked confused at the last part, "Jonathan?" she repeated "and may I ask how you got them from him and how he got them in the first place?"

Buffy sighed, "his uncle owns a liquor store downtown, I flirted with him and he was able to sell them to me. I think he told is uncle it was a delivery. But stop worrying! You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"You in or out?" Faith, who'd been quiet all this time, wagged a bottle in front of her face. Willow nervously took it. "Yeah! Woohoo!" the others cheered.

**********************************************************************************

"… So she frew da bottle and I was like fuck you bitch!" faith slurred. The others laughed. It was now 11.00, they had been drinking non-stop for 2 hours straight. "Hey lets go to the Bronze" Buffy said. The others agreed.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: see p1

AN: Here's part 3.

PART 3

When they arrived at The Bronze there were heaps of people there and lots of vans. "Ooh I remember there's some state band competition on" Willow said when she noticed the crowd, "Oz is really bummed because they didn't make it this year."

"Let's check it out" said Faith.

The girls were sitting on the couches in the back corner, still drinking and giggling heaps. 3 guys walked up to them. "Hey Buffy" they greeted, 

"omigod!" she screeched "hi guys, god it's been ages since I've seen you. Guys," she turned to Willow and Faith "this is Dave, Brad and Josh. They are on the Hemery High football team."

"Where're Buffy used to be a cheerleader." A blonde, tanned guy said, he was Brad.

"Oo, a cheerleader B," Faith smiled, "so what did you lot get up to behind the grandstand?" she grinned wickedly.

"Oh you!" Buffy gasped and playfully slapped her. Willow scowled.

"Nah," said a slightly more petit and not as tanned guy, Dave. "Buffy was the real chastity belt type. Very different to the other cheerleaders." He joked.

"Frigid" Brad coughed. Buffy turned and scowled at him, "just joking, just joking" he held up his arms in defense and everyone laughed. "Not true!" Josh chipped in, he had dark hair and pale skin, "I mean, she wouldn't have sex with us put we could pay her for blow-jobs." Faith and the boys laughed.

"Way to go B!" she teased. Buffy scowled at her and the boys and Willow looked mortified. "Hey you guys want to go for a drive?" asked Josh "my dad just got me a green convertible for my 18th, hows about we take it for a spin." He winked suggestively at the girls, but at Faith in particular. "Hey I'm in" she extended her arm to him and smiled. "Sure why not." Said Buffy.

"But guys!" Willow stammered, "we're meant to be at the library in like 5 minutes" she wasn't as drunk as the others. Then suddenly she gasped. "We were supposed to patrol! How can we report with nothing to report?" she was clearly panicking now.

"Relax Will" Buffy sighed exasperated. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Brad, stood in between them with his arms slung over each of their shoulders, Faith and Josh were in the lead with their arms around each other and Dave brought up the rear.


End file.
